Cupido III - 14 years later
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: The last sequel to Cupido - really! !4 years later Hermione and Minerva come together again. Will they now finally get their happy ending? Femmeslash HG/MM


_A/N I've been asked for yet another sequel. Or rather for a sequel for the sequel. Well, I actually had an idea. But this will be the very VERY last part of Cupido – really!_

_Bear with me, I tried to translate as good as I could!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Cupido III 14 Years later...**

Through the opened window seeped the sounds and smells of a balmy summer night. The sun had set long ago, the sky had darkened and the first stars sparkled.

McGonagall closed the book she was reading, stood up and had a stretch. She looked at the time: Almost midnight.

With a sigh she pulled the tie from her hair, freed her hair from its plait and run both hands through her greying curls.

Time to go to bed, she decided and bent forward to turn off the lamp.

A knock at the door made her pause.

Visitors? That late?  
She frowned.

It knocked repeatedly.

McGonagall squared her shoulders and took out her wand – after all you never know – and went to the door.

It knocked a third time, this time it sounded positively urgent.

McGonagall tore the door open and used her wand to illuminate the darkness outside. A slender young woman stood in front of her, her curly brown hair captured in a loose plait, not unlike the one McGonagall just unfastened.

When she saw McGonagall, she smiled.

"I was afraid you weren't at home," she said. "May I come in? I need to talk to you."

McGonagall took a step back and waved her hand towards the living-room, too flabbergasted to speak.

In the living-room she sat in the settee vis-a-vis her guest, faced her sharply and then asked:  
"What can I do for you, Hermione?"

"I had to see you, to talk to you," was the plain answer. "I've missed you."

"I suppose I should feel flattered now," McGonagall replied dryly.

Hermione gave a weal smile.

"I missed your dry comments."

"Hermione, it is late and I am tired. Please cut to the chase."

"I left Ron," Hermione now burst the news. "I filed for divorce."

"For Merlin's sake, why did you do that?" McGonagall asked. "I always thought you're happy together."

"At least we weren't _un_happy," Hermione confined. "But it was a mistake to marry him. I just couldn't forget you and I constantly thought of you. Of course he noted eventually that something was wrong, that there was someone else. You."

"So why did you marry him in the first place?" asked McGonagall sceptical.

"After the battle at Hogwarts I wanted nothing more than plain boring normality," Hermione explained. "I liked Ron, he loved me and marrying him appealed to me as the most normal thing I could possibly do. I really thought I could love him by and by. But it didn't work out. I can not pretend to be something I am not. I can't be Ron's wife and keep thinking of you. That's why I talked to him. He wasn't very enthused about it, but at least he tried to be considerate.

Never fear," she appeased McGonagall when she started to shift around fretfully. "I didn't tell him about us. I never told nobody about what happened between us. Do you still remember?"

"How could I possibly forget?" McGonagall replied dryly. "You're the only student I ever bedded in all my years as a teacher."

""I suppose I should feel flattered now," Hermione imitated McGonagall's earlier comment.

Then she stood up, went over to McGonagall and knelt before the older woman to take her hands into her own, like she did before, back then.

"Minerva," she said gently. "Minerva. You're the only person I feel complete with, the only one I ever loved that much. I still love you, Minerva. And," she smiled her and her brown eyes sparkled, "I still desire you, like back then."

"That's all a bit sudden," Minerva replied and looked into those chocolate eyes she knew so well.

"Sudden? You think after more than ten years it is 'sudden' that I want you?"

"Well, till half an hour ago I was convinced you were happily married and I thought you were over that juvenile aberration of yours," Minerva answered and tried hard to sound as normal as she could.

Nevertheless Hermione noted the slight trembling in her voice.

"Back then you told me you would wait for me, till I've graduated and then we would talk about us," Hermione remembered her.

"Well, Voldemort, the hunt for the Horcruxes, the battle at Hogwarts, rebuilding our world – all that made matters work out differently than I expected. But now I'm here, Minerva. Please, tell me, it's not too late. Tell me that you still love me. Please."

Minerva couldn't take her eyes from Hermione's face who knelt at her feet, clasped her hands and obviously hoped for something Minerva wanted to give her full-heartedly.

But she had to be sure.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" she then promptly asked. "Are really sure that you want this, really want this? Indeed, I've told you that you would find somebody else, but inwardly I had hoped you would chose me, that you'd stay with me. And then you've married Ron without as much as a word to me and it nearly broke my heart. I can't bear that a second time. So, Hermione: Are you sure?"

"As sure as one can be," Hermione replied firmly and kissed Minerva's hands. "I just can't leave you any more. I don't want to have to live without you any more."

Minerva looked into Hermione's sincere face and slowly her eyes started to shine.

"You love me, don't you? I know it! Minerva, you do love me!"

"Yes. Yes, Hermione, I love you. I never stopped loving you."

Minerva had hardly finished her sentence when Hermione jumped up, cupped Minerva's face with both her hands and kissed her.

And Minerva answered that kiss, finally free of guilt and shame and she kissed Hermione as if there was no tomorrow.

Shortly after Hermione climbed onto her lap, straddled her, wrapped her arms tightly around Minerva and pulled the older woman close.

"I want you, Minerva," she whispered into her ear and nipped at her earlobe.

"I want you now, Minerva. I want you so much that it hurts!"

Minerva shivered when Hermione murmured those words so longingly in her ear and she simply nodded. Without losing as much as a word she apparated still with Hermione on her lap into her bedroom and onto her bed.

This time they had all the time in the world and nevertheless they undressed each other in a hurry, couldn't wait to finally feel skin on skin. They clawed to another, they intertwined, interleaved, made love violently, urgently, almost recklessly to finally quench their desperate desire.

Afterwards Minerva held Hermione in her arms while she cried and wasted her pent-up heartache of the last years. She cradled the crying woman in her arms, kissed her forehead and her temples, caressed her, but didn't ask any questions.

Sure, there were much to settle, but not now, not momentarily. They had time.

Finally Hermione's tears ran dry and she turned her head to look at Minerva.

"I'm sorry, Minerva! I'm so sorry!"

"There's nothing you need to be sorry about," Minerva assured her and gently stroke her back.

"Yes, I have to, Minerva. First I made you wait all those years and then I expect you to take me back as soon as I walk in. And I barely waited for you to say yes before I dragged you to bed and took you so violently that I surely hurt you. And on top of that I started crying afterwards. And..."

She couldn't say no more, because Minerva silenced her with a kiss.

"Everything is al right, Hermione," She assured her. "You're here, with me and everything will work out just fine. And if I remember correctly," she smiled, "I was as eager to bed you. Besides, those scratches don't matter, do they?"

Lovingly she kissed the parts on Hermione's shoulders which showed marks of her fingernails.

Her mouth didn't stay there, but wandered up Hermione's neck to her pulse point. Then, without letting go the woman in her arms, she turned them over until Hermione laid under her.

She looked down on Hermione and slowly leaned in to her to kiss her, over and over again, before she straightened up and straddled Hermione.

Hermione looked up to her, let her gaze wander over Minerva's body and smiled.

"How beautiful you are," she whispered and reached out to fondle Minerva's breasts. Lovingly she kneaded them before her hand glided deeper, over Minerva's stomach and finally to the dark triangle between her thighs. Tenderly she tangled her fingers into those dark curls, going deeper and then stroked Minerva's cleft gently with her finger until she found found moist warmth.

She heard Minerva gasp when she circled her clitoris with her finger and looked up to her in surprise when Minerva gripped her hand, soft, but firm and placed it next to Hermione's face on the pillow.

"Not so fast, young lady," Minerva said. "You keep your hands with you."

Minerva took Hermione's other hand from her breasts and forced it onto the other side of the pillow.

"If you won't keep still, I'll have to tie you down," Minerva threatened her with a velvety voice that made Hermione shiver pleasantly.

Covetous Hermione looked at the body out of her reach, at the beautiful breasts she was only allowed to look at, but not to touch and gave a sigh.

Her sigh became a moan of relish when Minerva bent forward and took one after the other Hermione's nipples into her mouth, without letting go of her wrists. Hermione arched towards Minerva and gasped aroused.

Minerva smiled satisfied. Slowly she let go of Hermione's hands, supported herself with both hands right and left of Hermione's head, bent over her and kissed her. Then her mouth wandered from her lips down her neck and sent shivers through Hermione's whole body. Tenderly she nipped at her earlobe and went with her lips from there to Hermione's breasts.

She pushed her mouth against Hermione's soft breasts, caressed and teased the sensitive tips. With a soft smile she took one of those erect nipples between her lips and teased it with her tongue before she started to suck on it. She felt Hermione's fingers in her hair, felt them mussing her hair. She moved to the other nipple to give it the same attention and heard delighted how a soft moan escaped Hermione's lips. She continued her engagement more eagerly and enjoyed each moan and gasp Hermione emitted. She moved back higher and captured Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss. Then she straightened up and Hermione's hands moved like independent entities towards her breasts. She arched towards Hermione's hands, her head thrown back, an allegory of pure lust.

Hermione's hands explored Minerva's soft curves, traced the contours of her breasts, played with the erect buds and elicited a hoarse moan from her.

„Since you can't ," Minerva then mumbled throaty, reached for her wand and conjured up a chiffon scarf. She wound it playfully around her hands, slid it lascivious first over her body then over Hermione's and then reached for Hermione's right hand to tie it to the bedpost. With the end of the scarf she slid gently over Hermione's arm, her breasts and up the left arm in order to tie her left hand to the bedpost as well.

While she slowly tied Hermione up her breasts were close but tantalising unreachable over Hermione's face.

Minerva looked down on her.

"I know what you'd like to do," she murmured huskily, "but not now. You're mine, you're totally at my mercy and I can do with you as I please."

Minerva looked at Hermione and satisfied she saw that lust had darkened her eyes and made them glow almost black.

Minerva slid down from her and caressed Hermione's body skilfully with her hands to arouse her further and observed excited how Hermione wriggled helpless under her hands. Minerva's hands moved on towards Hermione's hips, slid down to her legs and caressed the naked skin of her thighs. Hermione opened her thighs willingly to give her explorative hand better access. Minerva slid her fingers gently between Hermione's thighs.

The sensation of her hot fingers on her equally hot flesh almost made Hermione mad, she bowed towards Minerva's hands and Minerva gasped when she felt moisture beneath her fingers.

Hermione spread her thighs wider and Minerva had no choice but to move her lips there as well. Her tongue traced Hermione's contours, her breath cooled and aroused Hermione's centre likewise.

She played with Hermione's arousal to thrill her even more, to make her demand for more and she enjoyed it that Hermione lustful reared up under her touch and tore at her bonds, gasping loudly.

She needed her breath to shout Minerva's name.

Minerva pulled back her hand, brought her face next to Hermione's and ordered:  
"You won't come until I allow you to, not before."

Hermione whimpered softly when Minerva's hand moved again between her thighs.

"Do you want me to take you? Do you want me to penetrate you very slowly, to fill you and to drive you mad with my motions?" Minerva asked with a silky voice.

Hermione nodded.

"Give me a verbal answer," Minerva demanded and squeezed Hermione's nipple with just the right force to sent another shiver through her body.

Hermione licked her dry lips and produced a husky "Yes". She spread her legs challenging and trembled of desire.

"Well, if you want me to..." Minerva knelt between Hermione's thighs and pushed her fingers agonizingly slow into Hermione.

Hermione's moan turned into a whimper.

"I'm watching you. I watch you loosing control and I find that very alluringly. But remember you're forbidden to come until I tell you to."

Again and again she pulled out of Hermione in order to push back in slowly, tantalising slowly while she worked Hermione's nipple with a skilled hand. Hermione's eyes closed, her head moved back and forth aimlessly.

"Look...look at me while I take you," Minerva ordered and pushed hard into her. Hermione opened her eyes and met her determined gaze.

Minerva slip her free hand down Hermione's body and rubbed her thumb lightly over Hermione's clitoris. A gurgling pant was her answer. She clenched and loosened her tied hands rhythmically while she struggled to retain control.

"Please," she whimpered, "...can't anymore..."

Her body shook and trembled.

"Well," Minerva determined, "so come. Come now! I want you to come in my mouth."

She closed her lips around Hermione's clitoris and increased the pace of her thrusts and within seconds Hermione was shook by one of the most violent orgasms she ever had. Satisfied Minerva watched her face, heard Hermione scream out her lust inarticulate and watched her body squirm under her climax.

Minerva reached for her wand and let the scarf vanish again before she took the now freed Hermione into her arms and kissed her.

"That was... awesome!" Hermione exclaimed, still breathless and cuddled closer to Minerva. "I think I've never came so violently in all my life."

"So it was about time to," Minerva replied and swept her lips across Hermione's sweat dampened forehead.

"But I think it's your turn now," Hermione whispered, still short of breath. While she was still talking he slid her hands over Minerva's body.

"You won't have much effort with me," Minerva groaned while Hermione's hand disappeared unerringly between her thighs.

"God, you're so wet," Hermione mumbled close to her ear and let her fingers slid ably through Minerva's fold. "So unbelievingly wet," she purred.

Minerva squirmed under her skilled fingers and shortly after Hermione felt her clamping rhythmically around her fingers when she also was surged by her orgasm.

Then they lay entwined around each other and looked each other in the eyes.

"I didn't know that you had such a sadistic streak in you," Hermione commented.

"What me? Sadistic?"

"Well, to keep me at the threshold to orgasm for an eternity without letting me come was pure tantalisation . Even though I cannot deny that it was worth it," she admitted. "But I'd never thought that you'd derive so much pleasure out of it. I would have guessed it would have been rather unsatisfying for you."

"You have no idea how arousing it was for me to watch you. And to know that I am the one to provoke these reactions in you," Minerva said. "You did realise that I quite benefited from it, didn't you? Besides, I liked to have you at my mercy," she admitted. "I never thought it would arouse me as much to make you surrender. And you came jolly loud."

"Was it that bad?" Hermione asked half coquettish, half anxiously.

"On the contrary," Minerva assured and kissed her. "I had to wait for years to finally hold you in my arms, but I think tonight considerable compensates for it. And now you'd better get some sleep, love, you must be entirely exhausted."

Hermione snuggled herself tighter in Minerva's arms and closed her eyes obediently. Appreciative she buried her face in Minerva's hair in order to fall asleep with her scent in her nose.

In the middle of the night she woke up. She opened her eyes and realised that Minerva watched her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked drowsy.

"I am not tired," Minerva answered and slid her hand gently over Hermione's hip. "I prefer watching you sleep."

"Oh, do you? Well, if you're not tired I could help you along," Hermione suggested, now considerably more awake and moved her hands over Minerva's body to prove it.

"You can't get enough, can you?" Minerva complained.

"Of you? Never!" Hermione answered wilfully and set out to make love to Minerva for the third time.

This time they were tender and took their time.

"So? Are you finally tired?" Hermione asked afterwards coquettish.

Minerva shook her head. "We have holidays, Hermione and I spent my entire day sitting in the sun reading."

"Do you think you could again..." Hermione asked and looked at her innocently.

"You really can't get enough," Minerva commented dryly, but let herself seduce again by Hermione willingly .

Thereafter however she refused.

"Perhaps we really should go to sleep," she then said. "Tomorrow is another day."

"Al right," Hermione pouted, with a smile hiding in the corners of her mouth and wrapped her arms once more around Minerva and rested her head on her breast to listen to her heartbeat.

###

The next morning Minerva woke up late. The sun shone into her bedroom and blinded her. Sleepily she rose a hand to soften the glare and turned her head. The pillow next to her was empty, Hermione wasn't there.

Slight concern showed on Minerva's face when she got up and put on her bathrobe. Barefooted she padded out of the bedroom and into the hall.

"Hermione? Hermione, where are you?"  
Nothing but silence answered her.

Hermione was gone.

Slouchy she went into the living-room and crouched down at the edge of the settee where she sat the previous evening when Hermione...

Tears filled her eyes and a painful lump formed in her throat.

"You won't cry!", she ordered herself. "Don't you dare to cry!"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. That Hermione left her without word after this night hurt her deeper and more severe than she ever imagined possible. It was considerably harder than at that time when Hermione simply left to marry Ron.

A noise at the door interrupted her track of thoughts.

Hermione stood in the hall, a bag under her arm.

"Are you crying, Minerva?"

"No," she replied hurriedly and turned her head to hide her face.

Hermione suddenly understood.

"You thought I just left, didn't you? You really thought I'd left you."

She sat beside Minerva on the sofa and wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm sorry, I should have put a note at the pillow, just in case. I just went to buy some things for breakfast and I didn't want to wake you."

Lovingly she lifted Minerva's chin with her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll never leave you again, Minerva. This time you won't get rid of me!" she promised and sealed her promise with a kiss.

**The End**

* * *

_And this time I really mean it!_


End file.
